A Bedtime story
by HollyElise93
Summary: "Well that's rubbish." Said a boy, about 14, who was leaning against the door frame. "What is Scorpie?" asked his sister who was about six years old. "Yeah, Scorp. What is?" Asked their father.


_Once upon a time there was a prince, he was from a royal family. He lived in a castle with his mother and father. His father was a very strict and proud king, he wants nothing else but power. His mother, however, no matter how cold and evil she may seem, she has a soft and kind heart._

_As a young boy, Draco was taught by his father to hate and resent those who are below them - knights, servants and commoners alike. He is only to be friends with the children who are of noble blood. He did what his father told him. He hated commoners, shown no respect to the knights and greatly resented his servants. He grew up to be an arrogant boy._

_But then one day, during his teenage years, while outside of their castle, he saw a girl. Though not that beautiful, she caught his attention. He knew that she wasn't of noble blood since she was carrying loads and loads of books, that is why he is so confused as to why he is interested in her. He knew that if he talked to her and that if his father learned about him being nice to a commoner, he would most likely be punished. _

_It was days before he saw her again. He was with his friends when the same girl caught his eyes the second time around, still carrying loads of books. He knew that he has to at least try to talk to her, so he left his friends and went to her. He offered her help, but she rejected him. She said "Thank you for the offer, but I can handle it. Besides, what would your farther think, your highness." Her words was full of bitterness, and it stung the prince's heart._

_He wanted to know her still. He was a prince, a selfish and a spoiled one at that. So he ordered one of his servants to find that girl and make him his servant. She did, she became his servant. What was she supposed to do? Deny the prince? No, she couldn't, for she knows that there would be a terrible consequence. _

_The prince got his way and got to boss her around. He was harsh at first, always making her do hard things. He made her scrub his floor, bring him food he doesnt like and sending it back to the kitchen and order her to bring the same food again, make his bed over and over, clean his shoes, and other things. _

_But then he got tired. He said to himself, "why am I making her hate me? What good could it possibly bring?" The next day, he asked the girl what does she like to do most. She told him that she likes to read books. He asked her why and she answered, "I may not be as fortunate as you in terms of gold, money and power, but I am rich in knowledge and I still want to know more." _

_That satisfied the prince. He then ordered her to accompany him on his private library. It may not be as huge as the castles library is but it was still bigger that the library that the girl used to go to. She was awed. He then said to her "go and read for me." She did what was asked. She read for him. This went on for months and eventually, he started falling in love with her. He didn't knew what was it at first, but later on he realized, it was the way she speak, the way she moved, how she didn't complain when he was bossing her around, how she didn't mind being with an arrogant man like him._

_Sooner than later, he confessed to her. He told her that he was in love with her and that he wants her to be his wife. He knew that his father wouldn't approve once he knew, but he didn't care. Oh, but he should have. The king learned his son's motives and asked for the girl to be banished. He told the prince that if he ever so, do act like that again, he would be the next one banished. The prince replied to the king smugly "Then your line has ended." and walked out of the castle._

_He left his kingdom to search for the love of his life. He search high and low, far and wide. He did. He found her. She was at a farm in care of a family who took her in when she didn't know where to go. It has been months since they last saw each other but she hasn't changed a bit. She was still this girl that he fell in love with. They soon married, had three beautiful kids._

_However, their story doesn't end there. The prince received a letter from the queen asking him to come back home for his father is sick. He rejected at first but his wife convinced him to go, it was his father after all. Oh, how he loved that woman, so kind and forgiving._

_He did, he went back to his kingdom at the request of his mother. The king was indeed sick. He's dying the queen said. The prince replied, "He doesn't want me here." . "No, he wants to see you." The queen said to her son. "Why?" He asked. "For I have convinced him to let you come home." The queen answered. "No. I only came here because I was asked to. Not by you, by my wife. I will come back home to her and our children as soon as I am done here. And as it is, I am." He was about to walk away from his kingdom for the second time but he was halted by the voice of his mother "Children? You have children?" He turned to face his mother and answered "Yes, I have three." _

_The queen was already teary eyed, for her son has already three children but she hasn't been able to see any of them. She then asked him to bring them to Wethe castle but denied the wish of his mother for he knows she too hates his wife. But he was wrong, "I never really shared that same view as your father" she said "And I would most want to see your family." She did, for his son has brought his family back to their kingdom including his wife. Not long after, the king has accepted his son's family too, however he soon died and the prince replaced him as king._

_The end._

"Well that's rubbish." Said a boy, about 14, who was leaning against the door frame.

"What is Scorpie?" asked his sister who was about six years old.

"Yeah, Scorp. What is?" Asked their father.

"Your version of the story dad." He said to the older version of himself. "Don't listen to his stories Lyra. It's full of crap."

"Hey, it's not crap." Said the younger Malfoy. She then stood up and proceeded to hit his brother's legs. "Take that back! Daddy's stories are not crap!"

"Scorp, didn't I told you not to use that kind of word in front of Lyra?" their mother said coming out of the bathroom, carrying the youngest Malfoy on her hip. She then placed Cassie on their bed.

"But it's true!" The boy defended. "The king was yeah, horrible, so is the prince. But the king accepted the girl sooner than later! And you killed the king!"

The father laughed, "You really are a grandfather's boy aren't you?" He said.

"I still think its cool!" Lyra said. "Why are you here anyway? Listening to daddy's story to me, and then complaining that it didn't go the way you wanted." she said crossing her arms. Scorpius may be a grandfather's boy, but Lyra, she's a daddy's little girl.

Scorpius just shrugged.

Their mother just laughed at the scene. Never in her life has she imagined that this would be her life. A family that agrees to disagree. A happy family that though sometimes acts like they hate each other, like they are going to start another war, they still love each other.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked her husband while hugging her from the back.

"You did miss some points, Draco." She answered her husband.

"Yeah? "

" Yeah."

" Besides the ones that Scorp mentioned, what other point did I miss?"

"The point where the prince doesn't have only three children? He's about to have four." She whispered so that only Draco could hear.

"Y-y-your pregnant? I mean, wow..." he then lifted her and spun her around.

"What are you two happy about?" Scorpius asked his parents.

" Mom's pregnant, silly. Didn't you hear?"

" Please tell me it's a boy next. " Scorpius wished dreadfully.

"YOU, HERMIONE MALFOY nee GRANGER, MADE ME THE HAPPIEST AND THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE." Said Draco and then he kissed his wife.

Both of them doesn't seem to hear two of their children say "eeeew." At the same time.


End file.
